


The Spin of It All

by KuudereEva



Series: AU’s | Multi-Chaptered EMGK Fics [1]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Radio, Awkward Crush, BBC Radio 1, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Crush, Hip Hop, Inspired by Music, Lazy Mornings, Logic, M/M, Music, Musical References, Musicians, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Podcast, Podcast: EMGK, Radio, Rap Music, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Stress Relief, emgk, lots of unnecessary hate towards confessions of a dangerous mind, more tags will be added, podcast au, pog - Freeform, reviewer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: Machine Gun Kelly runs a podcast, and one day the topic of Eminem comes up.MGK feels jumpy and nervous, or rather Col-GK has to try and contain himself once he possibly gets a chance to meet his idol(Big WIP!)Also used to be called The Start of Something
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem, EMGK - Relationship
Series: AU’s | Multi-Chaptered EMGK Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. //introductions\\

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me actually putting effort into a multi-chapter story.  
> hope everyone enjoys!  
> got this idea from a podcast AU from @emgkheadcannons on tumblr, follow them if you have a chance <3

“ _Hm, start? On now? Yes, yes, Col-gk, you’re on._ “

A scrawny figure leaned back into his chair, staring into a void of nothingness. His job was especially slow today, working as a music podcaster had put him in an eternal life where his ass hurt every hour and day of the week. 

Colson snapped back into reality, mind drifting from thinking...about something. It halted his mind every time it happened, never leaving until somebody snapped him out of it. These thoughts chose a very unfortunate time and place to come around, being his own podcast room. Had he known who exactly he had been thinking about, them perhaps he could control himself better...

Today’s podcast didn’t feature anything exciting. Mostly just rambling about artists that either were just starting, fell off, or haven’t been relevant in years.

“Do you think you could tell us what you think of this new Logic record?” The team in the back anxiously clicked their pens and waited for his take. “You are aware of this record…? Confessions of a doofus mind…?”

“ _I-I have no idea what you are talking about. Logic hasn’t been good since 2014._ “

“ _Col-gk. This album. You remember this album. Remember, you’ve listened to it._ “ The way he was constantly forced to lie on shows was distinct, why on earth would he voluntarily listen to an album like that? “ _Title track? Keanu Reeves? Icy with Gucci Mane? Anything ring a bell?_ ”

As expected, nothing crosses his mind. “ _Oh...yeah, of course...I know this album very extremely really well just didn’t recognize-_ “

“ _Homicide? With Eminem? Second song on the album? Arguably the best part of the entire album?_ “

“ _E-E-Eminem?_ “

That one sentence was enough to make Kelly freeze. Wait…had he really not realized he was on a Logic album? His idol, somebody who he literally made a complete god in his eyes, was affiliated with somebody he actually had a chance of meeting up with?

Fuck, it’s not like Logic would just stroll around with Em and just so happen to bump into him. Basically, he had no chance at all to meet him. He continued to lie through his teeth, giving rather positive thoughts towards COADM, much to the utter surprise of everyone. Guess that was going to get some negativity from every side.  
~  
~  
~  
Well, what a disappointing day. Nothing new about the Logic album, which was quickly spiraling out of the interests of Logic himself, but rather his attention shifted to the two-minute feature on one song. Homicide. Sounded perfect to his ears but probably rancid garbage to others. Hell, Logic had nearly ruined the song with his bird sounds and cringe skits. What happened to rap? Just boring, mumble-trap rap. That’s what it’s all come to, all the struggles and hardships only to cough over electro beats and moan about drugs and hookers. He realized he was ranting to nobody and sighed. 

Colson slid his laptop back into his messenger bag, tightening the bag around his shoulders. His hand slid to his hair, hand tangling through the mess before dragging down his face. What if he got cancelled so hard that everything just stopped? What if his whole career ended because he gave Logic’s album an 8? What if-

There was a tap at his shoulder.

Heavy breathing came from above him. Wait, how could people be taller than him? For once, he had to look up at something, or more rather someone. As soon as he saw this face, he immediately recognized who this was.

“ _P-P- Rosnenburg! Oh, uhm, it’s such a pleasure to meet you! I-I-i……_ “

His words fizzled out as he was just wow- in the aura of…him. He glanced at his watch and dug in his pockets, quickly turning away, back facing Colson. A piece of paper was thrust into his hands, and with a wink Paul stride off. “ _For later, please trust me…_

Colson looked down at the tiny slip of paper, a crossed out section reading “Asshat” but being replaced by the scrawliest handwriting that was barely legible, the words “Slim Shady” being distinctive. Below...was a phone number. This was Eminem’s phone number…

He held the paper close to his heart. What would this become?  
~  
~  
~


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MGK is bored again, until he gets a phone call from Paul. The story is just starting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, before i start!  
> i made a new instagram account to update everyone on my progress, it’s called @kuudereeva, it’s a private account, just request and ill let everybody in lmao.
> 
> ill be posting random edits that have to do with emgk and other stuff there as well

_A dark, cold, dreary weather hit the night. The whole sky was dark gray even though six-o-clock was approaching. Wind swirled around the trees and blew rifles in the grass._

_Wisps of mist and dew still hung on the leaves of a large tree that swung outside a window to a rather spacious apartment. ___

__Inside, Colson proved to be ahead of this game, already fooling around before his next shift at the radio show. His eyes were lidded with dark circles and his fingers and arms shook with exhaustion. He was smashing digits into his old cell phone, the number already being familiar on his fingertips._ _

___“321-941-99…21?” _Yeah, that was the number. The number, of course. Why could he have it but not be able to do anything about it?__ _ _

____The distinct smash of the delete key was heard as Colson pressed down to delete the numbers. His lip twitched as he bit down, cursing to himself. Maybe one day he’d finally have the guts to casually call up Eminem…_ _ _ _

____Just the thought sounded far-fetched to him. Him, actually getting, well closer to…him? No way, he was just some underground rapper who just so happened to get a big contract at a radio show, nothing more compared to a literal god, of course._ _ _ _

____Little did he know what would come. Quite literally, but of course that was another saga of his mind that maybe he wasn’t ready to deal with yet._ _ _ _

____The distinct ring of his phone lit up the damp room, and it was already causing a leap in his heart. His euphoria wore off the slightest bit after the very back of his head was secretly hoping it was Em. Why would he expect anything like that? He looked down at the screen, the light reflecting off his pale eyes._ _ _ _

____Paul Rosenberg? What did he want now? Didn’t he have his own life?_ _ _ _

____Regardless, he swiped and popped the phone to his ear. Putting on his fake-announcer voice, he broadly announced _“Yo, ayo! Ke-“ _____ _ _

______He was quite rudely interrupted by the low growl of Paul’s voice. His words were quick and rushed, yet each one soaked in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Sorry for this bluntness, but I believe it’s important. Listen...I’m very sure you know this. Hell, I’m hoping you haven’t covered this. Kamikaze? Know that? From Em? It’s currently stuck at number-two at the charts, you see?” _Paul stopped to cough and take a breath, sighing.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Well, there’s something you can do to help that. Talk about that shit, bump it up and make everyone go wild for that. Fuckin’ Revival got to number one on the charts. I’m thinking it’s cause he called Tyler a faggot, you know…? Kinda wish that the public would know that- nevermind, nevermind, just please, try and bump this up, you know?” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was taken back, what sort of twisted dark fantasy was he living in? Nodding furiously, he held at his heard and smiled at the phone, although Paul couldn’t see him, the effort was there. Before he spoke again, Paul stopped him abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Oh yes, I’d like to invite Em there with you. Feel that could help clear that shit up, I’m sure you two would get on fine, shitting on mumble rap and shit, you know- _“___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Word by word, Colson’s grip on his phone inched out and out until the whole thing slipped out. What…? Why? Him? He...couldn’t what if…he fucked up...what did he mean by that Tyler comment, what was we hiding that he couldn’t tell anyone?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Hello? Hello, I’m still there?” _Slowly, he picked back up the phone and stared at it like it was pure gold. He swallowed deeply before faking his voice again, hiding his doubts to appear confident. “Of course...that sounds great…when do you think we could-“__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Today. Can’t settle such a busy man for anytime else. You ready for it?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I am. I’m ready.” _And without another word, he hung up his phone and held it to his chest.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He could do it. It was gonna be fine. He had three hours, right? _  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes...i meant for this to be out sooner, but welp, here we go. really would appreciate if you left a comment telling me what you thought and any criticism you have <3


	3. literally cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colson has multiple mental breakdowns that lead one trap into another, ending with...Eminem flirting with him? Wait, wasn't this a video call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck sorry for not posting this I had it in my notes

_@machinegunkxlly  
Today at 9:00 @eminem will be featured on our radio station 96.1.FM! Be sure to tune in as he addresses his new album "Kamikaze"! Also b sure 2 stream the album here!_  
https://str.eam/kamikaze-eminem

Colson peered back into his dim phone, only to see himself looking confused in the reflection back at him. After holding his breath and biting his lip he pushed the " _Send Tweet_ " button. Even if he had regrets about tagging Eminem, the chances he would find it were zero. He also sent a quick text to Yungblud before getting ready, and immediately got bombarded with hyper messages of encouragement. It got so overwhelming that he had to mute his phone. Sighing, he smiles but before he knows it his head is back on the pillow. 

~  
~

The three hours he had disappeared like sand in the wind, before Colson knew it he was running to the studio, arms jammed with papers and a dangerously hot cup of coffee. Fuck, he was going to be later than the Dropout Bear on his graduation, wasn't he? If it wasn't for Dom's loud ass calls and notifications, he's probably be later than he was already. No time to think, he remembered. Just run...

Hell, he didn't pay any attention to anything, not like anyone besides the cast would be there. Technically he had the whole place to himself and they couldn't really start without him. His headphones were loudly blasting Lucky You, the lyrical gangbang probably could have been heard miles away from where he was running to. Kells takes a sip of his coffee and opens the door. The liquid burned his tongue so he held some of it in his mouth. 

That was a mistake. A really huge one. 

He couldn't actually believe it. He was right...there! He? Who was he? A clone? Or was this... _Eminem?_ Wasn't this supposed to be a video call? Fuck the video call, Eminem was right there in front of him! Immediately, his throat betrays him and he starts spurting coffee all over the room, desperately trying to spare Em from the impact. Through various coughs and whimpers he tries and avoid the other's eyes. He finally sets down his cup, and with a final cough he's ready to...start this? His energetic introduction is ready at the top of his head but to his surprise Marshall interrupts him. 

_"Nice place you've got-- oh what the fuck...hehhh...!"_

All the color drained out of Kelly's face. Eminem was... _laughing? At him_ Wait...he was smiling...what? This wasn't supposed to happen, could this even happen? He swallows deeply before taking a huge gulp of air and continuing. 

_"I-I'm sorry...I was just going to ask you some questions about your new-- oh...I mean, hi, uhhm...I'm Colson? It's a p-pleasure to have you here!"_

Em's eyebrows were rising at him already. _"I see...I take it that you didn't expect me to be here?_ " He pauses before offering another suggestion. " _If it was too much for you today, we could cancel and reschedule? I could do a video call pretty soon...sorry if it seems immediate but you aren't having the best day, as it seems..." ___

__Monkeys and whistles went off in Kells' head, the suggestion of it made him go haywire. Losing his one shot? His opportunity? " _NO! I mean...no we can keep it like this, it's okay for me in every way and I think and honestly wholeheartedly believe that you feel the same way, it's all okay...."__ _

__He hadn't even realized that he had been rambling until the edges of Marshall's lips curved into a smile once again. " _I think it's fine like this too..._ " His hand is suddenly grabbed, the smaller's fingers brushing over his was enough to make him freak out again. " _Just calm down kid, for fucks sake you're scaring me..._ "_ _

__Another full-ass minute passes until Kelly regains his brain. He interview went on; his introduction was re-shot and he used his slightly old gimmick to carry through. The crew addressed them both on what they were supposed to do, and that included them switching spots. Before he had time to nearly freak out for the fifth time today, Em saves him the rush by speaking up._ _

___"We switching spots? I'd be down to let you sit on...my lap if you were feeling stubborn..."_ Fuck, that was borderline flirting. How could he laugh and smile at Kelly nearly dying in front of him but be able to _say the riskiest things in the straightest face?__ _

__He doesn't know how he's going to survive this hour. Was he going to?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kelly is being tormented. hope you liked this brief torture chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bashing on logic he’s okay lmao  
> next chapter will be out soon, also kudos to paul he started this whole...mess that’s coming soon 🥺😉


End file.
